The Extermination War
Overview In the dawn of the 20th Century, Humanity was in a golden age. All were united and were exploring the depths of the solar system and beyond, free of war and crime. But as they spread throughout the Milky Way, they came into contact with another species. Nicknamed "Ants," they brutally spread out from the home world, sucking planets dry of their resources, and then moving onto the next. The Ants moved in, destroying Human colonies whenever they could. This war, the Extermination War, lasted for years, and splintered Humanity into groups: The Alliance and The Empire. It caused many casualties, and to this day no war has surpassed it in destruction. After the war ended, the Exchange formed, a group of gangs, thugs and thieves that were remnants of the war. First Contact Humans had spread to much of the galaxy and had colonies everywhere. Except for the occasional small scale war, there was peace. As far as Humans could tell, they were alone in the galaxy. Until December 23 2025, when the first colony went silent. No one knew what had happened, but more colonies were suddenly disappearing. So the United Human Defense League sent out a small task force and landed a group of marines on the planet. The marines were wiped out, and strange ships engaged the Human task force. The force was wiped out, but not before an SOS transmission was sent. Earth Command received the message and gave their orders. Humanity was at war. Border Skirmishes The UHDL sent out a Dreadnought task force, with multiple frigates and corvettes, led by the famous Admiral Richardson, to engage the enemy and gauge it's strength. The small fleet wasn't prepared for an enemy like this and was pushed back, losing several more colonies. More fleets joined Richardson's and they halted the enemy's advance. They massed a large group of Marines to try and take back a colony. It was here that they got their first look at the enemy. The enemy's insectiod appearance, led to them being nicknamed "ants." The Ants destroyed most of the Marine force, and held onto the planet. The war in space went into a stalemate and The UHDL gathered as many people as they could for a counter attack. But the Ants struck first. 2115 Ant Offensive: Humanity on the Run The stalemate was broken in 2115 when a massive Ant attack started, driving and dividing the Humans. The main Human fleet was cut off from those protecting the Outer Territories, like Admiral ForestBurger. The fleet was pushed farther back, with the Ants sucking planets dry of resources. Humans could do little to stop them and lost most of their territory. They were down to a few star systems including the Core Worlds of the Solar system, where most of Humanity and the government were located. Mars was the main military production and command center, and if it fell, Earth would be defenseless. All hope seemed lost. Outer Territory Campaign As the Ants pushed further towards Earth, the Outer Territories waged a separate war. Admiral ForestBurger led a guerilla war, striking out against the Ants. But his fleet was not strong enough to be much of a threat. So ForestBurger united the Outer Territory forces into one army, and formed the Galactic Empire. This new group started retaking planets form the Ants. The Siege Of The Core Worlds Finally, the last star systems fell and the Solar System was all that was left. The Ants moved in and took the outer gas planets. The remains of humanity dug in behind the asteroid belt, ready for a last stand. The Ants moved in for the final destruction of humanity. Battle Over Mars The two fleets engaged in the most brutal fighting yet. Though the Humans fought bravely, they were defeated and the Ants were ready to make the final blow, when help finally arrived. The Empire, led by Grand Admiral ForestBurger finally arrived. The massive fleet was too powerful for the Ants, and they were defeated. The long war had finally ended and Humanity had survived. Battle of Earth The Alliance's fleet stationed at earth was not too big since it was only monitoring earths evacuation, but aftert he battle fo Mars the Zi'tcha decided to attack earth. The Zi'tch arrived at earth and a space battle broke out while Admiral Kamiel Senatoor was on the ground fighting the Zi'tcha the only nearby fleet was the imperial fleet lead by Admiral ForestBurger. The Alliance's arcturus fleet was 2 hours away and wouldnt make it in time to save earth but the Alliance and the Empire fought bravely on earth while Kamiel was on earth fighting Admiral ForestBurger couldnt defeat the gigantic Zi'tcha fleet so wehn the Arcturus fleet finally arrived they crushed the Zi'tcha attackers alongside the Imperials. Earth was left scarred from the battles Admiral Emp Vids was defending london but london was lost to the Zi'tcha and it was their rallying point on earth until Emp Vids and imperial forces and Alliance soldiers combined broke through their lines and utterly destroyed the attackers land based forces Earth was saved but it's great cities was destroyed but the evacuation continiued. And when the last human was off earth they mvoed to the New Galaxy to find a new good start...but the Zi'tcha followed them Aftermath Though the human's "won" the war, the galaxy had been broken beyond repair. The Ants had sucked up most of the resources and what was left was running out. They retreated to their home galaxy, and still fight against humans to this day. The splintered remains of Humanity, broken into the Empire and the Alliance (made up of the former United Humanity) left the Milky Way and prepared to colonies a new galaxy.